


Rhythm

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: Regular Show
Genre: AU, Ginjika, M/M, Regular Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musical experimentation to calm the nerves. How effective is it? Slash, M/R. Humanized designs belong to mookie000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty common for funny things to happen during sex. Bodily noises (like a grumbling stomach, or even a burp), things get bumped, long pauses...it's perfectly natural to have a little humor induced in there, especially if a partner is shy and embarrassed. Laughing is an easy way to deal with it, and so I'm tangling with it to make my erotica feel as realistic as possible. I know the RS fandom is almost non existent here but I hope to see where it goes publishing it here. Enjoy!

"Haha! T-that...ooh...mh..."

"Hmh...that tickle?"

"Ahaha! A-ahhh...j-just a little...mh..."

"Hah...should I do it again?"

"N-no! Morde - nuh..."

He struggles with a queer production of a laugh and a raspy moan, sun-kissed features flushing a fair shade of red that would have only been particularly noticeable to a discerning eye. Lanky digits rake though thick locks of cerulean and ebony that come over his lover's head and tangle up into his own slightly curled strands of brunette. He clutches tight while nibbling on his pouty bottom lip, closing his russet-tinted eyes for a good moment.

Funny to laugh during such an intimate moment, isn't it? Rigby didn't necessarily want to; rather, it was merely that there was such a long pause in the production of music from the stereo on the dresser - the previous song had a long enough ending that it stretched on until its sound was so faint, it dragged on in a content, but thought-producing silence.

It was just long enough in such that he could hear the back of his mind buzzing and jittering with a few thoughts of nervousness, of embarrassment and self-awareness that he was now having a bit of a hard time trying to just enjoy what the sensation of ivory teeth nibbling along his ear. Instead, the throb of pleasure he should have felt from the touch became a bit more ticklish.

Hot breaths and sultry murmurs kept most of them away; it pushed his anxiety off to a distant place where he was sure they'd come back to prod him later - still, it is only when the next song starts to hum from the intricate wiring of the small machine that he can put himself back into a place where they don't produce such an awful distraction to the moment.

_"A tornado flew around my room before you came_  
 _Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain_  
 _In Southern California, much like Arizona_  
 _My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they pour_  
 _When I'm thinkin' 'bout you_  
 _(Ooh, no, no, no)_  
 _I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
 _(You know, know, know)_  
 _I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
 _Do you think about me still?_  
 _Do ya, do ya?"_

"Ooh...I love this song..." Mordecai settles deeper into the brunette's neck, nipping and kissing on every bit of skin he can find with his lips. "It makes me think about you..."

"N-nu-uh..." The brunette exhales, releasing a strangled groan after. For a second, he thought about how his lover could be the producer of the most cliche' lines and still, quite simply, make Rigby want it more rather than snigger like he may have usually done so. His deep, crooning voice and affectionate kisses elicits a soft shudder in his frame, a hushed murmur of how much he wanted the artist.

Things like the cerulean-haired male's sappy show of affection, however dorky, were always secretly appreciated and made him feel loved.

Rigby would never say that.

He doesn't have to, though - Mordecai figures these things out about the things he craves most without really ever having to ask.

_"Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
 _'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

  
_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
 _'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)"_

_  
_In all the intricacies of the moment, the smaller male is caught by surprise when he feels his lover's lubricated and swollen head start to slide into his prepped entrance, instantly stretching him wide and moving in deep to fill him to the brim.

"Ooh..."

"Fuck..." Comes a hot, shuddering whisper in his ear, porcelain hand traveling along his slightly contracted abdomen in order to reach the neglected cock and give it a firm squeeze.

"H-haaah...Mo-Mordecai..."

_"No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool_  
 _Enough to kick it_  
 _Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho_  
 _Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute_  
 _That's why I kiss you_  
 _Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it, though"_

_  
_Rigby trembles, grip tight on long locks and nails locked into light-skinned flesh. They run their coursebeside his spine, tips brushing along each slightly jutting vertebrae as his body began to arch slightly in response to the touch.

A shaky exhale escapes from his vapid and shallow breaths, releasing his grip on his lover's member. Each finger carefully traces an individual path along his tanned thighs, moving from the silky touch of the outside to meet with a slightly rougher course as the result of slightly raised scars.

He hates it when anybody else so much as brushes along that area.

Mordecai does it with such a thoughtful tenderness that prompts him to spread his hips, encourages him to spread wide and let the artist reach deeper into him.

Nobody else had that sort of power over him, and it made the brunette's love grow for the one that could make him do this and not have to think twice.

_"I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you_  
 _(Ooh, no, no, no)_  
 _I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
 _(You know, know, know)_  
 _I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
 _Do you think about me still?_  
 _Do ya, do ya?"_

_Thrust._

"Aah..."

Again.

"Nh..."

Harder.

"Fuck, Rigby..."

Nails dig, blood flows weak. Legs go up higher, abdomens clench and walls clutch tight until the they tightly wrap themselves up in each other.

Mordecai strives to take every little inch of the brunette with each roll of his hips, teeth nibbling with a constant flow of low, incomplete and incoherent moans slipping right out of his vocal cords. Although the waves of pleasure roll over him and force his own abdomen to repeatedly contract, force him to go in harder, force his cock to tremble and release occasional bursts of pre-come that make it slicker and messier every time - the never-ending desire to see his bottom crying in pleasure while it was he who made it happen would never be enough to fully express how much he loved the man below.

Never perfect but oh, so close he might as well have been.

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
 _'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_  
  
 _Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
 _'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

Turn - for a second, russet-tinted irises glint over at the time, though those numbers don't even read into his head - one heady thrust into his prostate is enough for his eyes to roll back and his fingers to grip tight on the undersides of his thighs.

Now he's just getting greedy. He wants to clench and widen his hips more and lift his legs up higher until he can get down to millimeters with Mordecai, get him to take him wholly and completely without any meeting resistance.

Rigby could be getting it all for what it was worth and it would not yet ever be enough still, because he could not get enough of this man.

_"Yes, of course_  
 _I remember, how could I forget?_  
 _How you feel?_  
 _And though you were my first time_  
 _A new feel_  
 _It won't ever get old, not in my soul_  
 _Not in my spirit, keep it alive_  
 _We'll go down this road_  
 _'Til it turns from color to black and white"_

"Aah...f-fuck y-yesss...t-think I'm close..."

"Mh...haaah...c-come on...come for me, love..."

He says all the right words, thrusts himself just with a rough precision that rams right into his prostate. The familiar heat rushes throughout the brunette's body, the kind that makes his skin tingle and his voice blot out the music and his groin pleasurably clench until the coiled spring undulates, propelling him to shoot his seed on his lover's taunt abdomen.

He came, and now waited for the completion of it.

Despite being finished and worn, Rigby wants to see it written on Mordecai's face that same, intensified amount of pleasure over-com.  He watches his lover's dark brows knit tight, eyes shut while unable to keep his lips sealed - they part and a sharp groan comes out while his fingers grasp on tanned thighs. A soft shiver over-comes that gorgeous body, abdomen lurching back while that familiar, white-hot sensation of seed spilling into his body.

"Aah..."

His toes curl up, nibbling on his bottom lip as the delightful sensation of being filled deep washes over him once more.

  
 _Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
 _'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_  
  
 _Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
 _'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

Sigh. Content and tired himself, Mordecai pulls out and lays on top of Rigby, nestling his head onto the pillow and flashing a tired sort of smirk.

"Good?" He murmurs, brushing affectionately though brunette locks.

"Y-yes..."

"Ah...song's over, dude..."

"H-hah...g-good timing!"

"Pfft. I try."

Reaching over, the cerulean-haired male shuts off their stereo and nestles into the brunette's neck, leaving a light trail of kisses.

"Mh..."

"I love you."

"I l-love you too...a...a lot..."

A content hum leaves his throat, kisses still loitering sweaty skin in affection. Arms snaked around an angled waist. Rigby turns his head to the left just enough to let their lips brush before planting a long kiss.

"U-uhm...Mordecai..."

"Hmh?"

"Music...is nice." He smiles. "I like it..."

"Did it help?"

"Yeah! I felt...more confident...that was really nice..."

"Nothing like the usual, huh?"

"Nu-uh..."

They fell to a content silence, kissing and humming and murmuring until they closed their eyes and listened now to the internal rhythm of breathing and heartbeats.

  
 _Or do you not think so far ahead?_  
 _‘Cause I been thinkin’ ‘bout forever…_


End file.
